Multi-band excitation accelerates multi slice magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scans by exciting and acquiring more than one slice e.g. at the same time. However, due to the RF hardware limitation, multi-band excitations show side-band artefacts in resulting images especially when high frequency modulation multi-band excitations and/or high power scans are used. For example, the side-band artefacts may be the result of spectra or side-band signals that overlap, or fold into, a main lobe.
The US patent application US2011/0267053 concerns a 3D TSE imaging method in which several slabs are scanned in succession such that data are acquired from several slabs within each TR-interval.
The US patent application US2014/0167752 concerns an UTE sequence that uses a half-RF pulse and in which side lobe signals are cancelled out by adding positive and negative gradient pulses.